


Young Love

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Punk!Levi, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being banned from Petra’s house, Levi takes his chances and sneaks into her bedroom late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 4  
> Prompt: Midnight

“So then Mom said, ‘We’re just concerned that Levi’s not a good influence on you.’ And I was all, ‘What are you talking about?’ Like I don’t think they understand that Levi’s going through a time of self-discovery right now and they just think this punk stuff is coming out of nowhere. I mean yes, he’s usually not that rude around them but he’s been going through a hard time. I think it’s shitty that he acted like that but I talked to him afterwards and he promised he’d try and not do it again.”

“And did you tell your parents that?” 

“Yeah! And they didn’t believe me! I get that they’d think I’d lie to protect him but honestly ever since junior year and he started being more punk-like he’s been walking on thin ice with them. So Dad was like, ‘We decided a week ago we’d give him one last chance and he blew it,” and I told Dad that it wasn’t fair that he didn’t tell Levi he was getting another chance and to watch it. Mom defended Dad’s decision of not saying anything and long story short, Levi’s now banned from my house and I can’t go over to either of his parents’ houses anymore.” Petra rolled onto her back, sprawling out over her bed as she talked to her best friend, Nifa. It was getting late but hell, it was a Saturday night and she’d be damned if she didn’t stay up late. 

“I knew he was getting more ill-tempered than he usually is but damn. Are your parents wanting you to break up with him?” Nifa asked. 

“Probably. I think they think I’m appalled at his behavior, which I am, and they think that’ll be enough for me to end it. But I’m not going to. He promised he’d try and that’s the most I can expect from him. He’ll get better eventually.” Petra sighed. “It was just a nightmare though. I’m lucky I didn’t get grounded by association, or something.” 

“I’d be appalled too. But at least he said he’d try and get better,” Nifa replied. “And look on the bright side, it could be worse. Remember Hange’s still grounded from when her parents caught her and Moblit completely wasted two months ago.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot about that,” Petra said. “Yeah, you’re right. That was a huge -” 

“Petra, go to bed, it’s getting late,” her mother interrupted, walking into Petra’s bedroom. 

“Mom, it’s a Saturday night,” she groaned, propping herself up to face her mother. 

“No excuses. Your father and I don’t want you getting off your sleep schedule. Not with finals coming up in a week. Get off the phone and get some rest. You can call your friend back in the morning.” 

“HI MRS. RAL!” Nifa yelled through the phone. Her shrill voice made Petra flinch. 

“Nifa says hi,” Petra grimaced at her mother, pressing the speakerphone button on her cell. 

“Hi Nifa. Sorry for taking Petra away, but you know her. She needs her rest,” her mother said, leaning down so Nifa could hear her better. 

“Oh no, it’s all good! I totally understand!” Nifa said cheerfully. 

“Taking you off speakerphone now,” Petra alerted her, turning the feature off. 

“Get to bed in the next few minutes, all right? Good night, Petra.” 

“Good night, Mom.” Mrs. Ral shut the door behind her and Petra wasted no time in resuming her call with Nifa. 

“You were sucking up to my mom right then, weren’t you?” she accused her friend playfully. 

“Heck yeah I was,” Nifa laughed. “But yeah. I’ll let you go. Keiji and a few of us are meeting at Denny’s for Cards Against Humanity. If you wanna come, you could probably sneak out.” 

“I probably could. I might meet you guys later tonight, actually. I just have to wait until my parents are asleep. You’re staying until sunrise, right?” 

“Yup, that’s the plan.” 

“All right. I’ll see you around midnight or one. I’ll text you when I leave.” 

“Okay. See you then.” Petra hung up and put her phone on her nightstand. _I wonder if I could text Levi and get him to meet me at Denny’s with everyone. Considering he’s not allowed over and our class schedule conflicts, maybe I should invite him along. God, why did he have to do that?! I love him but sometimes he is so frustrating,_ she silently fumed as she pulled on a T-shirt and some sweatpants. There wasn’t any point in wearing uncomfy clothes to bed. _He better live up to his promise and make things right with them. I wish he didn’t do that and I wish I was able to live on my own so this wouldn’t be a problem. I’m eighteen but no, because I’m still in high school I need to live with my parents. As soon as I graduate, I’m moving out. I love my parents but I can’t take this crap anymore. It’s been going on for too long._

Petra grabbed her phone and quickly typed a message to Levi, asking him if he could meet her and their friends at Denny’s. Sliding into bed, she got cozy and turned the lamp off, enveloping her room in a false darkness. The light from the streetlamps outside her bedroom window filtered into her room and kept the room from going completely black. She liked it like that; she needed a little light. She wasn’t afraid of the dark or anything, but she didn’t like the idea of sleeping in a room where she couldn’t see five feet in front of her. 

Her phone lit up and her hands eagerly grabbed it, opening up his text message. “Yeah, I can meet everyone at Denny’s tonight,” it read. “When are you heading over there?” 

“I was thinking of going a little after midnight,” she replied, the soft plunking of pads against her keyboard filling the silence in her room. “Probably fifteen or twenty minutes after I’ll head over. I want to wait until my parents are asleep.” 

“All right, sounds good.” Levi’s response was close to instantaneous. “I’ll see you there.” 

“See you.” Petra exited her inbox and went to her alarm, setting a quiet timer for twenty after midnight just in case she fell asleep. She opened up a game on her phone but after a few minutes of playing it she felt her eyelids starting to droop. I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment, she thought, closing her eyes and relishing the sweet feeling of it. She didn’t open them back up until she heard something knocking on her bedroom window nearly an hour later. 

_Oh no, I must’ve fallen asleep,_ she thought groggily, checking the time on her phone. _Well at least I didn’t oversleep._ Movement caught her eye and she saw Levi outside her window, motioning for her to let him in. 

“Levi! What are you doing?!” she demanded, opening her window. She popped the screen out and put it aside. With a groan she hauled him into her bedroom, shutting the window once he got to his feet. 

“I’m here to pick you up. I figured the least I could do was drive you to Denny’s,” he replied. “I’m parked a block down. I didn’t want your parents or your neighbors seeing my car.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to her desk. “And that sounds good to me. Let me grab my purse and my cards and I’m ready.” 

“It’s only a few minutes before midnight,” he replied. “It’s a ten minute drive to Denny’s. We have some time to kill before we have to leave.” 

“Did you really just come here early for sex?” she demanded, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” he answered bluntly. 

“Considering the trouble you got into earlier, I should just say no to punish you,” she told him, hooking her arms around his neck. “But I think I’ll be lenient tonight, just because I want this too.” 

“I promised I was going to make it up to you and I’m going to my best, okay?” he replied, kissing her neck before giving her lips the attention they craved. 

Their kisses were soft, loving. Petra melted under his touch and relaxed, letting his love fill her up until she was full and the lust kicked in. His fingers played with the hem of her T-shirt before pulling it up and over her head. Petra grinned into his lips and pulled his shirt off. Getting naked was one of her favorite parts of sex. She knew every single dip and curve of Levi’s body and every time she ran her hands over him it felt like she was coming home. Clothes fell to the floor until all she could feel was his love and his bare body pressed tightly against hers. 

Petra whimpered as his fingers circled her clit, stroking her and sending warm waves of pleasure through her body. She loved it when he touched her like this. He wasn’t a very feelsy person and didn’t really like PDA, so when he did things like this to show his affection, she really enjoyed it. Reciprocating, her fingers dipped down and started stroking his shaft. Arousal spread through their veins and soon all Petra could think about was Levi shoving himself into her. Her body craved him and only him. 

Levi broke away and quickly bent over to get his wallet out of his pants. Petra got on her bed, pushing back all the covers and he followed after her. He tore open a condom wrapper and quickly got it on before resuming kissing Petra. She dragged her lips down to his neck as he gently started prodding her folds, looking for her entrance. 

Petra moaned into her the crook of Levi’s neck as he slid inside her, deliciously stretching her walls. They had done this so many times before, yet every single time they had sex it felt loving, magical. His fingers would themselves in hers as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Electricity jolted her body with each pounding he gave her, getting deeper and deeper as he warmed up. He moved over and kissed her, his lips hot against hers. 

Their bodies worked together with a kind of harmony that came from practice and intuition. Practice told them what the other liked during sex and intuition gave them everything else. Their physical love was deeply connected with their emotional love; it had always been like that and it would always be like that. Levi slowly picked up his speed, thrusting into her faster and faster. White hot flames licked at her body. Her toes curled and her hips pushed against his, desperate to milk every single bit of pleasure out of him. Her body was become fuller and fuller by the minute with ecstasy and finally her body gave up, finally climaxing. Petra’s cries were muffled by his lips as she arched her back, her release surging through her veins. Levi lost control, his thrusts getting sloppy before he came, quickly pulling out of her just to be extra careful. 

They lay there for a few moments, getting their breathing back to normal and enjoying the post-climax high. Petra nuzzled Levi’s neck and gave a quiet sigh of contentment. He tenderly rubbed the small of her back. She needed this. His love after such a big altercation a few hours earlier. 

“I love you, Levi,” she whispered. 

“I love you too, Petra,” he replied, making her pulse quicken. Levi was never one for outright stating “I love you;” he found other ways to say it and she was okay with that. But when he explicitly said it, it just made her heart soar. “You ready to go have pancakes and be a horrible person?” She laughed quietly, nodding as she propped herself up. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
